Automatic teller machines (ATMs) are frequently located in kiosks or other stand-alone buildings which are essentially unsupervised, notwithstanding the need for a very high level of security to safeguard access as well as the substantial amount of money which is typically present in automatic teller machines.
The ATM requires frequent collection of deposits and/or replenishment of the ATM currency supply due to the nature of the financial transactions conducted at ATMs, including disbursement of cash and the correspondent withdrawal from the appropriate bank account, as well as the acceptance of cash and checks for deposit to an accountholder's account. In addition, the ATM apparatuses require regular maintenance and service to ensure reliable operation and the continued correct dispensation of currency. These replenishment and/or service procedures of the ATM require that a service person physically visit the location, open the vault, service the apparatus to correct either electrical or mechanical malfunctions, perform periodic maintenance, collect deposits, replenish currency supplies, close the vault, and actually lock the combination lock on the vault.
The invention described in tile above referred to related patent application substantially increases the security of the vault in that the ATM combination changes with each usage; thus, someone cannot return at a later time to open the vault to access the ATM and its contents using the last combination which was valid to open the lock. Even with this improved type of lock and that the operator may not reopen the lock using the combination previously used, some exposure to theft still remains. A dishonest employee or service person might leave the vault in an unlocked condition for a period of time and then return to open the vault. Reopening of the vault is accomplished by merely leaving the lock bolt in its position, unextended, thereby not locking the vault. This also leaves the lock very vulnerable to other unknown individuals during the period of non-attendance and in an unlocked condition, compounding any security breach and exposure. Inasmuch as the operator of the electronic combination lock utilizing a one-time use combination must communicate with a central dispatcher in order to acquire the current ATM combination after being properly identified and authenticated, further communication with the dispatcher to confirm closure is not a significant problem. Further, the lock described in the above identified related application is very suited to further modification to add an additional security feature to ensure that the lock is locked before the service individual leaves the ATM site. Although, in most cases, the vaults and/or ATMs are alarmed to indicate to the host computer controlling the vault or ATM, the status of the vault door, they may not be alarmed or connected to provide the lock status so that the vault of the ATM may be closed and the lock left in the unlocked condition without creating an alarm at the control center. The lock itself typically is not alarmed and there is no reliable way to ensure the bolt closure and locking of the lock without modification of the lock and/or the vault.